Design applications are a subclass of application software used for graphic design, multimedia development, specialized image development, general image editing, or simply to access graphic files. Conventional design applications utilize either raster or vector graphic reading and editing methods to create, edit, and view digital media (e.g. animations, graphics, images, designs, media objects, etc.). Many conventional design applications, such as graphics programs, focus exclusively on either vector or raster graphics, but there are a few that combine them. Most graphics programs have the ability to import and export one or more graphics file formats. Several graphics programs support animation, or digital video. Vector graphics animation can be described as a series of mathematical transformations that are applied in sequence to one or more shapes in a scene. Raster graphics animation works in a similar fashion to film-based animation, where a series of still images produces the illusion of continuous movement.